Sword Art Online: Broken Mirror
by sgtSkirata
Summary: 10,000 people were trapped inside SAO legally but one Genius broke in. Little did he know he was practically breaking into prison. As Keisu fights to survive and protect those around him, he requires the help of a skilled Black swordsman and a beautiful Lightning Flash. Together they might have the skills to defeat a very special Dungeon. whose rare item might save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for Opening this story. I'll try and through my OC's in with the other SAO characters as soon as possible but first it's time to introduce them. I plan to update regularly about once every week or two at the longest. I've been known to write three chapters with in a day's span too so be on the lookout. **

Sword Art Online: Broken Mirror

Chapter 1: A Gamers Lie

**November 6, 2022- 12:00 noon**

As I woke up covered in drool as I always seemed to do after sleeping too long, the only thing I could think about was how depressing my life felt at the moment. As the light shinned into my room and into my face to remind me that I was still living on earth all I could think about was how I had wasted half a day sleeping when I could have done so much more. Last night, the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online was released. The extremely long genre name stood for Virtual-Reality-Massive-Multiplayer-Online-Role-Pl aying-Game…uhg. The genre had already had a long title but that VR in the front made saying it a workout. Amazing what two words could do.

My name is Keijuske Suehara, or Keisu, as my small amount of 'friends' likes to call me. I live in Iwatodai; a bustling port town home to a tourist filled artificial Island. Not that those are uncommon in Japan as of 2022. Now people live in an age of in-depth technological and digital breakthrough and integration. You wouldn't see a single student using a notebook now. Tablets and other computer UI's fill book bags and office suitcases alike. The digital age was beginning to reach its height.

Back to me though. I, again Keisu, am a recently graduated high school student of Gekkoukan High school. While most would have applied to universities, left the country for colleges in America or entered a family business I didn't do any of those things. My family didn't have a business. My father was in the JSDF, the Japanese Military, I don't exactly know what he does but I know he's high ranking. My mom works at a bakery downtown, while she's the sole reason the place stays open her manager doesn't seem to care about her baking skills. If my mom wanted to she could probably run a bakery, a damn good one two, but would feel guilty to as anything of my sister. My older sister is a star fashion designer. Her line up isn't exactly the kind of stuff you find in the local Junes shopping center though. Her projects are for the rich, amazing and beautiful. You'd have to be a movie star and look like one to wear her clothes. Regardless Miko, my sister, is a caring person who gives away more than half her income to those who needed it. The other half was for the family, her success being the reason why my family was able to afford living in Iwatodai. My father pays the bills but my sister owns the house and the cars.

What do I do you may ask? Well other than contemplating the many opportunities I have for myself the answer is simple. Nothing Important, thank god. I worked my ass off in high school to make honors but for what? To be an A class writer? An elite businessman? A philosopher, physicist or Prime Minister? No, I didn't want to do any of that. Fact was I just wanted a simple life; house, kids, wife. That's all I ever wanted. I knew I would have to do something someday to not only accomplish those goals but support them. In the meanwhile though I had no Idea how'd I do it? The military is cool but I never see my dad so I don't think I could handle it. I can cook almost as well as mom but don't love it and you won't see me making clothes like Miko. Well, whatever I decide to do it would have to be fun to me. My entire family loves their jobs so I'm not about to be the only miserable one.

Since graduation last March I've moved from one job to another. Following school I quit my fast food and went into banking. I was only a teller but despite my math skills and potential to advance I decided not to stay. Next I worked as a student engineer with a company that does simple military projects. Nothing top secret but I knew military engineering wasn't for me. It was awesome but if I stayed to long I would start to hate it. Then I worked as a dental assistant, in a nursing position, thought about law enforcement, and even served as a waiter on a Yacht for a month. Pretty much I joined every low ranking job that let me observe the greater jobs ahead of it. I saw how happy all of those people were but just couldn't figure out why after so many years of doing it. That's my problem.

I'm afraid work would make me hate something. That's why I play games.

From a young age I always had an interest in hardware and virtual worlds. You'd think this would make me want to be a game developer but the fact is I know those jobs are hard to get in to. Actually I'm more afraid that if I did become one I'd lose my love for the industry. Why would I risk that with games like these?

Everyone had waited in painful anticipation for Sword Art Online's release but only 10,000 were able to purchase the game. Due to the high maintenance required for a game of its caliber it only had one server location. Yeah that might seem odd for an AAA game but this was different. A world waited inside the evolutionary Nerve Gear. A world with beautiful mountain sides, lush rolling plains, god like architecture and more importantly people. People could practically live together, eat together and be friends together in there and I was tired of waiting.

Sadly I was obligated to wait. I wasn't lucky enough to pre-order in time and due to my most recent job as a flight attendant and having returned from Shanghai last night I wouldn't have stood a chance of getting a store bought copy at midnight. Hell the lines started forming over three days ago. I would have been lucky to see somebody leaving with a copy. But I had my ways…

"KEISU WAKE UP DUMBY IT'S ALMOST TIME," Yelled an over excited girl as she bashed open my door ran into my room and pulled me out of bed. Yeah, if you were wondering this was normal for me. "It's twelve O'clock on a Sunday and you're wasting the day away sleeping! I stayed up all night in the cold waiting to get and copy the greatest game ever made for you and you just slept!"

"Come on Masu, I just got back from China last night. Plus it's not like you did all the work. I'm the one who made the authentication algorithm you used to make my copy." I said ignoring the fact that I had been thrown on to the floor as Masu knelt down and pecked me on the cheek. What a tease.

"Well I guess you did do a lot of work but aren't you excited at all? The game starts in an hour, don't you wanna make sure you level up alongside all the other grinders? I hear it takes forever to level in SAO so we might have to play all week just to get a few good sword skills. Once we do that we can start are guild up from our last game, get everyone together and start defeating floor bosses!" She was so hot when she talked MMO. I'd known Masumi Azami since My family moved to Iwatodai for my sister's job. At the time I was about twelve so we have known each other for about six years. Masumi was my best friend and the girl I loved, but she didn't know the second part.

"Masu there's a chance that we'll never see a floor boss. There's only a 100 and chances are the top players are going to kill them all." I'm pretty sure we'll fight a few but you get rowdy when you're too excited.

"That's why we have to be on top Keisu-kun!" Why do I bother? "Just stick with me and we'll make it through!"

"I'm the one that beta tested so you should stick to me."

"I should probably stay away actually. You hacked your way into the Beta and you're doing it again now. Chances are you'll get us both banned. If an admin finds you they'll probably notice we have the same product key!" she was freaking out now, her eyes got big under her glasses and her freckles sparkled under her long dark red hair as she realized playing with her friend might not happen.

"Ah don't worry, what are the chances we'll run into an admin in there so early. We just gotta be careful until the stores get more copies."

"So you don't doubt that it's dangerous!"

"That's what makes it fun." I laughed as her temper began to grow.

"No you idiot that's what makes it dangerous. Fun is what normal gamers have. You bring things like hacking into play and you're just a cheater. Cheaters are dangerous!"

"Then I guess I'll be playing solo then," I teased.

"No way then who do I play with?!"

"Like you said no cheaters right?"

"Urg! Fine, but other than getting into the game no hacking Keisu! I didn't wait in line for 3 days so we can both get kicked out!"

"You worry too much," I smirked feeling hungry ", how long do we have again?"

"An hour! That's why I woke you up."

"How did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in." wait my mom has been at work since eight. She doesn't get off till 5pm?

"You've been here since morning!"

"Yeah, after I got the game I just came here with my NerveGear and sat on the porch. When your mom woke up I asked if I could stay since I live across town and she said fine. I brewed her pot of coffee and I've been drinking the rest since."

"Why did she let you in?!"

"Well that's a stupid question we've known each other since elementary school. I've been here a thousand times."

"But I was asleep! What if…" I thought of all the horrible things that could have happened while I was unconscious. What if she drew on my face? What if she tied me to my bed? What if she drew on my face and tied me to my bed, took pictures of it and put it all on face book? Who cares, I would just delete it from her wall, it wouldn't be the first time I broke Facebook's code. Plus her tying me to my bed would be nice…

"What if what?" she said annoyed. "I have much better things to do rather than pull pranks on the likes of you. Think about it, there was all sorts of work to be done!"

It brought fear to my heart to think of what "work" had to be done.

Masu wasn't normal; imagine Haruhi Suzumia, yes one of the wackiest anime girls ever created. She always had these crazy ideas, let it be in the real world or the virtual. If she wanted something she always made sure it happened and it didn't matter if anybody else agreed. On the other hand she had a sense of loyalty that matched that of the samurai. One time she told me that if Aliens invaded japan, yeah she said that, she would die to save me, her only true friend. I was caught off guard and actually believed she was coming on to me but right after that she broke the mood with a goofy face that spoke "I will devour your brains." She was weird, but in a good way. At least when she didn't draw on your face which! "MASU WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE! And… MY HAIR!"

"HAHAHA you look like an owl fused with a skunk!" Weird large circles surrounded my eyes making them look like eyes within a set of giant eyes and my usual black hair was ruined with a giant white stripe down the middle.

"You bleached my hair!"

"Not all of it the sides are still black hehe."

"How did I not wake up when you did this?!"

"You did but I made sure you didn't remember…" Masu looked at me with a mischievous stare that scared the hell out of me. I knew she was joking, but what if she had drugged me or something and OMG I do look like an Owl-Skunk! "Look it'll be fine we'll just get some black Hair dye and you'll have your boring old black hair back. That and you can remove the pictures from Facebook later." I hate her…

"Uhg…Ok you want to eat something before we play?" I said depressed that there was nothing I could have done to prevent this shame as I washed the circles off my face.

"Only if you made it!"

"I don't know if you deserve any of food. You did turn me into a wreck." I reminded her.

"Well your mom has to have left something around. Come on, you guys make great deserts and stuff! Please don't let it all go to waste, that would be horrible!" She pleaded.

"Oh my god! Ok!" I yelled walking up the stares from my basement bedroom to the kitchen to give her a slice of German fudge cake I made. Fact was only my mom had had some and she taught me how to make it. I wanted to know if anybody else thought it was good. When Masu's face opened up with joy from the taste, despite having made the thing four days ago, it made me happy but I refused to show any joy in her appreciation ignoring her complements. She did ruin my hair.

"You ever think of being a baker Keisu-kun?"

"Nope, or else it wouldn't be fun anymore."

"You know work is supposed to be fun to you. I think you'd be happy doing half the stuff you like. Chances are if you would just try you'd love computer engineering too."

"No way Masu, and what about you?" You haven't gone to school. You could go to America if you really wanted you're amazing."

"We'll you were valedictorian."

"Yeah but that was because I managed to fit AP Calculus when you didn't. On the other hand you got another year of English in and now you're fluent. That opens you're horizons big time. Not to mention how rich your family is."

"Last I checked you learned French Keisu," She interrupted realizing I was making excuses ", and your sister is always offering to pay for school but you refuse. I don't get it, is it because I won't be around? We could just go to the same school you know? Last I checked a lot of engineering schools teach chemistry as well. I'd be fine where ever."

"No Masu I'd be fine," I really want you to stick around but I feel guilty ", look I just don't know what I want to do. Give me a little more time ok." I had given up on finding out why she didn't pick a school yet but it wasn't worth it. I knew why she didn't, she was waiting on me.

"Whatever then," she sighed ", well let's get going."

"Gong where?"

"Aincard stupid, we have castles to climb and levels to grind," said the voice of a true nerd. That was us, two really smart nerds who were too scared to commit, to school, work, or each other.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope everyone had a good read, sorry for not having any SAO in this chapter but I really thought it was important to introduce the friendship between Keisu and Masu here and now so their adventure can focus on the adventure and how their affected. Please review and tell me anything you found odd or suggest things you want later on. I will make them happen if they're not crazy (ex. Tentacle stuff, Asuna went through enough of that shit.) I'm looking forward to write for all of you in the chapters to come. Thanks again!**

**-Please **review, fallow and fav! Look at my other works if you like Persona and Steins;Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again**

Sword Art Online: Broken Mirror

Chapter 2: Huh?

"Masu get out of the bathroom, girl!" I yelled as I finished setting up our NerveGears.

"One moment! Damn, you know those things cut off control to our bodies. I don't wanna pee my pants while we're in there." She was right to worry. When the NerveGear first came out people were warned about little things like using the bathroom before playing. Of course everyone thought they were too smart for anything bad to happen and a lot of people did in fact pee their pants. "Ok all done, are we set to go?"

"Yep, we're both network ready," I said holding up two Ethernet chords.

"What's that?" She said pointing at my desktop and weird program that was running. "I usually wouldn't care but what are all those numbers on your computer and why are our NerveGears connected to it?"

"Oh, well how else will I be able to play?"

"I thought you said you copied my game."

"Well yeah."

"Then why are you conducting experiments on my console?!" she replied angrily.

"Well to make it simple we're logging in as the same person…" Uhg she's going to freak.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING WEIRD? YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME BANNED!"

"No, if they caught us it would look like I was leeching game access of you. You'll look like the victim."

"I wouldn't look like, I am!" she yelled.

"It'll be fine. Once I can get my own copy I'll stop leeching off you and use my own ID. It'll be easy transferring my stats."

"Whatever, I should walk out the door with this game." She pouted.

"I already have your account info and a copy so I could just do it anyway."

"…" she gave me an evil stare as to say ', do it and I call the police, but she just sighed and sat back down on my bed. "So are we going to play or what?"

"Yes mam, and sorry. I wouldn't do it without your permission Masu. If you really want I'll sit this game out." I said sincerely.

"Na it's fine. Just make sure I don't go to jail you hacker."

"I will," I can do a lot of things. "So you ready?"

"Yeah I'm waiting for you." She said putting on the NerveGear. "What's your ID gonna be? I doubt you'll look like you do here." She commented referring to the skunk hair she had given me.

"I'll be Ceisu as usual."

"You don't think it's taken?"

"SAO allows multiple people to have the same name. You narrow down searches by location. Just like facebook."

"So I can be Kallen without O4 on the end?" she said excitedly.

"uhg…you know you might be a 'Redhead' but your far from Kallen Kosuke." She was cute but it didn't change the fact that her hair was died and she was rather small to think herself the pilot of the Guren. Then again she is an anime nerd so she can think whatever she wants. "Come on let's get things started."

I lay back in my chair as Masu plopped herself down across my bed. "3…2…1, Link Start!"

The screen went white for a moment as streams of yellow, blue and red appeared out of the void. Our bodies' functions were taken away as five notifications appeared stating that our senses had been synced. We quickly choose our languages. For me I was told my Beta test data was still available under Ceisu (M) and I skipped character creation. WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE !

Polygons assembled creating my body just like the thousands of people by my side. It was odd to say the least but everyone looked so beautiful here. Dashing men with hero hair and gorgeous woman with perfect proportions. No matter what it was easy to assume most these people were actually average to unattractive looking men, except for one. "Caisu Caisu Caisu!"

When I turned around there was an amazing looking redhead with short hair and a headd band. "Masu, I mean Kallen?"

"Who else would it be?"

"How did you find me so quickly?"

"We're friends already so I used this!" her Eyes turned bright yellow showing that she used the tracking ability.

"Wait how do you have that? You need go to a skill trainer first or have beta test data."

"I dun know," She said obliviously ", it was in the Menu with all my other skills."

"Other skills? You should just have one-handed and parry. What else do you…!"

He looked at the menu she had opened up in front of her avatar and was shocked to see Tracking, Detection, Hiding, Listening, Sprint, and Night Vision all unlocked. Sure they were all low level right now but what?!

"What, these aren't things you just start with?" she asked.

"NO you have to beta test for all that stuff to be unlocked!"

"You sure, what skills do you have?"

"I don't even have to check because you have my stats!" I couldn't explain why I was so angry. If I had to guess it was because I felt that all my hard work had been copied. Then again did I do this? "Give me a moment?

Usually one would use their right index finger and thumb to open the in game menu, but someone like me likes to customize. Using my left hand I opened a blue menu that would appear white to everyone else around me. It was the menu used to check semi-administrator stats on players.

"What's that blue menu? Can I open that?" Masu asked making the motion I did.

"Know only I can, wait you can see it? WHAT THE HELL DON'T MESS WITH THAT!" I screamed as Masu opened up the same menu.

"What is all this stuff and why is it all in English?" she asked going through the menu's and reading in anger. "Unlock Lock? Add LvL? Kill Player? I thought this game was made by Argus not Bethesda."

"That's the program used to let me run the game. Don't mess with it, it's pretty powerful and…"

"OMG these are stat hacks!" she yelled in disapproval. "You were going to change your stats!"

"No that's impossible, all I can do is look at other people's stats and info! Too much more than that and a GM would find out." I stuttered.

"And you can mess with people's menu commands too?!" she gasped. "This is horrible! You could force people into duels, start a trade without confirmation, holly crap you can change people's equipment! You could make everyone in this town naked if you wanted to!"

"Yeah but I wouldn't do that." Come on Masu give me a break ", I didn't have a choice what the program came with. It all came with the file I stole from Argus."

"You stole from ARGUS! You think they won't notice that someone stole their program in their own game?!"

"Don't worry Masu it'll be fine, just don't use the menu and things will be ok," I whispered. People were starting to look at us because we were starting to make a scene. We were still in the town of beginnings so it might not be a good idea to do stuff like this around her. There were probably admins around every corner. "Look Masu stop spazing out and let's just have fun ok." I said nervously scratching my head.

"This is so bad. Why are we friends?"

"You could always block me.

"I might."

"But then I'd just unblock myself."

"And that's why I still talk to you. There's no escape," She said depressed. "By the way I can't believe your one of those players."

"What do you mean Mas…I mean Kallen."

"Seriously? You think it's normal?"

"Ok what now?!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Why the hell to guys feels the need to play as girls. I never understood. It makes seeing a girl in a game les satisfying because you have no Idea if they truly are one. I feel sorry for all the men who stare at your avatar in bliss."

"What are you saying I'm not a…WTF WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" I looked down to realize that I wasn't wearing pants as a breeze went between my knees. Instead I was wearing the default skirt that any female character spawned with. Wait female character? So that means…"Holly Crap Masu I have a vagina! I can't do this, why did this happen? NOO!"

"Calm down, you're the one who picked female."

"I didn't get to choose! I loaded my beta character!"

"So you should be used to playing with a vagina then."

"Masu do me a favor and don't say that sentence in public again and tell me why my character got changed to a girl!"

"You're the one who's leeching my account like a super genius. You tell me weirdo." I don't know what was more annoying. The fact that I had been turned into a girl or the fact that Masu didn't seem to care what had happened to me.

"UURRG!" I grumbled holding down my skirt in a blush ", ok we need to go to an in so I can work in private!"

"Eww, you want to peep on yourself that's gross!"

"No and stop yelling!" I hissed finally noticing the female version of my voice ", I need to use my administrator abilities to figure this out and I don't want to do it in public. People might freak out if I just change genders in the middle of the street. We also have to find me some pants."

"I don't know. I think you look cute in a skirt," She teased pointing at the reflection in a shop window.

"Stop saying that Stuff! Well actually I don't look half bad now that you point it out…wait?" Looking in the window I couldn't help but recognize my likeness. Though my avatar had Black hair and with a white stripe, WAIT THE NERVE GEAR COPIED MY REAL WORLD HAIR I look like an idiot! Never mind I have bigger problems. Though my avatar had different hair I was a strikingly close replica of Masu. Not Avatar Masu, but real Masu. I didn't have glasses or freckles but I was definitely her to some degree. "Mas, uhg, Kallen don't you recognize my Avatar at all?"

She took a long moment to analyze me. It wasn't as simple as just glazing over me but it involved a very odd looking face and a few go arounds before she finally spoke. "Well, there's only one thing to say."

"And that is?"

"Nothing, but I have to do this. WHOOCHA!" She charged her arm with a sword skill's glow and punched me. People were invincible inside of a town but there was still a kick back. Hitting the ground always hurts.

"Masu what the..?"

"You perv! First you play as a girl, and then you want to check yourself out and to top it all off you copied my body! Ewe ewe ewe! You're so gross!"

"Masu-san I swear I have no Idea what's going on!" What was happening? I shouldn't look like Masu at all but…I look like Masu. I look like Masu! "Masu follow me!"

"You sure as hell know I'm following! I won't let you be alone with my body for a second!"

**4:30 PM Town of Beginnings- Grey Ox Tavern 2****nd**** Floor suite.**

"I knew it," I said looking through the admin menu.

"Knew what perv boy?" I swear it's getting old.

"To put it simply I'm you."

"Too simple, I know that already ass hole!"

"Calm down! Look, we're logged in as the same person right?"

"Duh."

"Well the cardinal system is confused and is trying to fix it."

"Cardinal System?"

"It's the technical support AI that monitors Aincrad and fixes it live. I think it knows we're logged in as the same person so it tried it's best to fix the problem on its own. I don't understand why it didn't just log us out after it found us but what done is done."

"No no no no, not done! We have a few problems. One you promised me we wouldn't get caught and we got caught. Two Not only did you get caught by I did too and I'm in your basement right now were they can see we have the same IP address right now! Three, YOU HAVE MY BODY!"

"Ok, one I didn't think the cardinal was this strong at encrypting hacks. Two I have another program running displaying you IP as being in your own home because I'm not sloppy. Three, I DIDN"T STEAL YOUR BODY!"

"Then why are you in it?"

"Like I said the cardinal didn't kick us but tried to 'fix' the problem. It saw two people logged in under one account and tried it's best to make us separate people but made a bigger mess in the end. Example, it didn't want to wipe someone's skills away so it just gave us both mine. Next for one reason or another it looks like it disregarded my character customization options and assigned me this body. Not having any custom input it just took the specifications of your body and mixed them with mine to make a character by default. That explains me having your face and body minus the freckles and the addition of my stupid hair thanks to you!"

"Why did the cardal go through all that trouble when it could have just banned us?"

"Well for one it's cardinal not cardal and for second I have no Idea. Maybe it was just giving us a second chance instead of kicking us. I doubt Argus wants to lose subscribers on the first day. I might not own the game but I am signed up to start paying monthly. Chances are they're giving me a grace period to by so they can get my money."

"Ok that makes sense but I have one other question."

"What?"

"What's that around my finger?" She said pointing to a ring on the body I was forced to use.

"No way!" I said awkwardly as I stumbled over myself.

"What is it?"

"Look at your hand!" I ordered as she brought up her hand confused.

"Oh look I have one too haha…Why, what's wrong? Is it some sort of item only beta testers get too?"

"No…"

"What's wrong with you Ceisu. It's not like it's a wedding ring or anything right?" she smiled "Right?"

I just stared back as seriously as possible.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"WHY?!

"Not sure."

"THINK!"

"Maybe the cardinal thought it wasn't two people in one log in but a online marriage glitch."

"So?!"

"So it married us."

"What does that even mean?!" she demanded.

"We share an inventory, get some of the other's xp wither or not we're in a party together, all property is shared and above all, this." I said pointing up.

"This what?!"

"Look at the player tag over my head." Above was the usual crytal that displayed a players criminal status but around it was a diamond ring. "You have it too."

"Can people see it?"

"Yep."

"…" She froze for a moment and nothing could break the silence ", Ah! I can't go out there, this is so embarrassing!"

"Why, people get married in MMO's all the time." I said blowing it off.

"But I'm married to a girl!"

"I'm fine with it."

"Because you're really a guy, you ass! My first marriage and it's with a girl and not any girl but me? Why me?!"

"Calm down if it's really a problem then we'll just go to an NPC priest and get divorced."

"We can do that?"

"Of course, there's a way out of anything."

"Ok," she said suddenly looking disappointed ", but you said we get an exp boost and stuff right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well maybe we should stick with it then."

"Really? A moment ago you were pretty mad about it."

"Well it's just a game right so I don't think it's that serious. Not like anybody actually knows who we are."

"I think you're forgetting that I'm forced to play as a girl here. Ever think I'd want to change that?"

"Well sure but…"

"I need to log out a fix this." Masu was depressed now. I could tell deep down she liked the whole Idea of being married in here but real or not I wasn't willing to rough it out as a woman in this world. Wouldn't it be nicer if could be a guy anyway? "Well that's odd…"

"What now?"

"I don't have a log out option. Maybe since we're logged in under your account you have to log us out."

"Ok?" she opened up her menu but it took a surprising amount of time to find the button. "It's greyed out? Do I have to do something first?"

"No you should be able to log out in the middle of a boss fight if you have to." I said as I ran over to her side, still caring to my skirt as I sat down. "Look at that you're right."

"I'm not stupid. I think I know what a greyed out button looks like."

"Well it's probably just a glitch. I'll use the admin menu to log us out," When I opened the menu the weirdest thing happened. The menu started to flash wildly between blue and red while a static tone played in our ears. Suddenly we were teleported away…


End file.
